


Lito at your service

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Scientist [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend pleases you every night, you want to do everything in return to make him happy. Someone like Kala<br/>needs pointers and Lito happens to know everything about pleasing a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lito at your service

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know! We still need to find out about how it went with Wolfie and Kala's parents, but I was stuck and couldn't  
> get this silly idea out of my head. So here have some smut and bananas. 
> 
> I promise I will either post chapter 2 tonight or post it first thing in the morning!
> 
> I suck at smut writing, so hopefully this is good enough... oh god.
> 
> Again grammar mistakes are all mine and I want to thank everyone who enjoys my writing.

Wolfgang face was buried in the crook of her neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin he had discovered a few days earlier. It was their second week in their new apartment, and it happened in the second week when they took things to another level.

The week in Germany he hadn’t touched her, only cuddling and a few kisses, but that was nothing like the things they would be doing now. His hands would be under her top while he massaged her breasts, or how he would remove it later to eagerly lick and suck on her nipple like he was in a desert for days and finally found a bottle of water.

She moved up her arms so he could remove her top, he didn’t gave her the time to process things before his mouth was all over her, biting into her left nipple, and soothing the bite by running his tongue all over it. With his free hand he would playfully squeezed her right breast, until he switched positions and gave the other one the same treatment.

Mewls and little moans would come bubbling out of her mouth.

Her friends told her everything about their moments with their husbands and how mind-blowing sex could be. They weren’t having sex yet, because he respected her wishes to wait a little bit longer. She had no rush; she wanted to experience other things with him before they took everything a little bit further.

His lips started to kiss the valley between her breast, leaving a trail of kisses behind until he reached her stomach, and would dip his tongue into her bellybutton, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling. Then he would hook his fingers through her underwear and pull the material down her legs, while he kept his bright blue eyes locked with hers.

His trademark smirk would always be framing his lips, his pupils would always be blown and Kala could never stop staring at the very big bulge forming inside of his boxers.

She let out a loud moan when he gave her slit a long slow lick. Wolfgang growling against her sex when she would hook her legs around his shoulder and grabbed a fist of his hair. “Wolfgang…” His name came as prayer out of her mouth. She hoped the gods would forgive her for giving herself away to her one and only demon, letting him taint her with his sinful ways.

Then he would go faster, pushing his tongue inside of her opening, his fingers following soon after. In and out, fast and slow. Her noises no longer muffled or controlled. She would moan, squeal and scream at the top of her longs and for him it was like music to his ears, his heart filled with pride that he could make someone as innocent as Kala sound that way.

He took her clit inside of his mouth and sucked, making her scream once again and push her hips closer to his face. Her hands leaving his hair, grabbing onto the sheets so hard she was scared she would rip them. Her face buried inside of one of pillows on the bed, muffling her screams. He continued to lick as she literally came inside of his mouth, blushing at how vulgar all of this was.

After her heart rate was at a decent level, he would crawl back up and rest his head on her chest.

“That…was…wow.” She breathed, trying to catch her breath. “Yeah” He replied, before kissing her on the lips.

She still tasted herself on his tongue

“I’m going to take a shower.”

And that right there was when she would feel guilty. He didn’t have to tell her what he was going to do in the shower, the still going hard on was as clear as day. But she was scared, scared that she couldn’t make him feel the way he made her feel. She had no clue about sex or doing something as practicing oral sex on a guy. She had tried the internet, but was more horrified at the things that she had found, and was pretty sure the things they did on there, wasn’t something she should be doing with Wolfgang.

 xxx

The next morning they would get ready for work, but today Kala was free so she was staying at home, while Wolfgang went to work for a few hours. He had found a job as a construction worker, having the strength and right qualities to build things. It wasn’t something he really wanted but they couldn’t live on diamond money forever so he had taken the job.

He kissed her goodbye and told her he would be back on time for dinner, leaving the place empty and quiet. She walked around a little bit, thinking about what she was going to do.

Who would she ask for help?

Nomi was a nice resource but she was a lesbian, and rather stayed far away from a man’s genitals if she could help it (the orgy doesn’t count.). What about Will? She dismissed the idea right away, asking the cop how to do things with her boyfriend made her blush and very embarrassed.  Lito came to mind and she knew right away, who she was going to ask.

The sensates were becoming better at visiting each other and that made it very easy for her to appear in Lito’s living room, while he was reading a script from a new movie he was playing in. Further away on another couch was Hernando painting Daniela’s toenails.

“Lito!” She yelled, making the guy in question look up and smile at the woman before him. He was gay but he always thought that Kala was a very beautiful woman. Wolfgang was lucky to find someone who was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

“Chica, why do I own this pleasure,” He dropped his script and stood up to hug her tight. She giggled at his teddy bear behavior, and hugged him back tightly.

“I need your help.”

Kala couldn’t help but blush, how was she going to explain this? Lito looked worried, taking a step back to see if she was injured. He only saw the blush on her cheeks and the nervous tick of her playing with her fingers.

“I want to know how to pleasure my boyfriend.”  She said unsurely, biting her lip, waiting for his reaction. His face was completely blank, hidden of any kind of emotion until he clapped loudly in his hands, making her jump at the sound.

“Chica, chica, you came to the right address.”  Then he grabbed onto her hand, and pulled her into the kitchen, not before looking over his shoulder to get Hernando’s attention.

“Hernando, I’m going to be busy for a while. Kala wants to know how to suck her boyfriend’s cock.”  Hernando slowly looked up, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline, staring at his boyfriend like he had taken something again. “Okay…” He replied, then going back to painting Daniela’s nails, who just gave Lito a thumbs up.

She was embarrassed and getting pretty close to regretting for asking him, but Lito told Hernando everything.

Since Daniela he wasn’t that awkward or scared anymore about talking about his life style. She just really wished he wouldn’t throw her sex life around though.

Lito pushed her in one of the seats and went to the fridge right away, pulling out two bananas.  Oh god, she thought. This was actually happening.

He threw one of the bananas at her, which almost dropped to the ground, but surprisingly she had caught it before it would hit the ground.

“I was wondering when you would finally come and ask me.” Lito smiled knowingly, like he knew they were having this problem for a while. Unsure of herself she replied; “I was scared and embarrassed that I even have to ask such a thing. A woman should know this right?”

“Don’t be silly. Some people just try it right away, and some come for advice. “

He clapped in his hand again and started to peel his banana. “So what we’re going to do is-“He said in middle of taking a bite from his banana. “What you are going to do is, you’re going to suck that banana like your lives depends on it and you’re going to go home afterwards and please your man.”

Kala nodded her head furiously, more than ready to learn what she needed to do. Embarrassment gone,

“Men love it when you tease the head, lick it suck it doesn’t matter. He’ll like it.” Lito explained. He pointed at the banana gesturing for her to try it. Feeling nervous again, she moved the banana close to her mouth and with her face completely red, she tried the things he instructed her to do.

That’s how almost the whole afternoon went. After four banana’s, an orange and then drinking fruit cocktails,

Kala returned home with a mission.

 xxx

Wolfgang returned home after six a clock. Covered in dirt, tired and all sweaty, But only thing she saw was how handsome he was and couldn’t wait to give him her gift.

Like always he kissed her on the lips, saying he was going to take a shower and left a path of clothes all the way to the bathroom. When she was sure she heard the shower running. Kala ran to their bedroom, dropping her clothes along the way as well before she stood completely naked in front of the shower curtains. With a deep breath she pushed the curtains aside and stepped inside of the stall.

Wolfgang head hang low while his hands were flat against the wall of the shower. His eyes widened when he turned around, and saw his girlfriend naked and smiling,  completely wet because of the shower head.

“Kala- What…” He started, but she shushed him by pressing her finger against his lips. She shook her head and suddenly dropped to her knees. “What the… HELL!” His voice went a little bit higher when she grabbed onto his cock and suddenly took him right into her mouth.  

She started licking around the head, sucking on it, tasting the pre-cum on her lips, before she moved it deeper inside of her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, moving her mouth up and down his cock, the part she couldn’t reach she took within her hand, following the movements. 

Wolfgang couldn’t take it anymore, almost wanting to remove her lips from around his cock, but she held onto his ass so tightly it almost hurt, digging her nails into both of his cheeks. 

Where did this come from? As far as he knew, she didn’t even know what a blowjob was.  But here she was, sucking him with excitement and eagerness.

He started to thrust into her mouth, grabbing a fistful of her curly hair in his fingers, he felt her moan against him, making him groan in the progress.

He was getting close, and Kala ended up taking him further into her mouth, pumping her hand and moving her mouth faster.  His orgasm never felt this good, he smashed his head against the wall, ignoring the pain that started to burn again the back of his head.

She continued to suck him, milking him completely and swallowing the sticky substance that came into her mouth. It tasted salty and it wasn’t the best taste but Wolfgang looked at her with such longing and admiration that she didn’t dwell on it

“What was that for?” He asked, simply out of breath, when she let him go, wiping her mouth before she stood back up to face him. “I wanted to make you happy.”

She had never seen him smile that bright before; he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to him, pressing her against his wet body.  “I love you” He whispered in her ear.

“I love you too.” She replied just as softly.

They stood under the shower for another hour, kissing and pleasing each other, in their own personal bubble of love. 

 


End file.
